Rain After Midnight
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Kebersamaan Jihoon dan Soonyoung saat hujan turun ketika waktu sudah lewat dari tengah malam. / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon


Title: Rain After Midnight

Character: Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

"Soonyoung?" panggil Jihoon dari celah pintu ruang latihan. Tapi dia tak mendapat respons sedikit pun dari orang yang dipanggilnya. Jihoon hanya menghela napas ketika menyadari bahwa Soonyoung memang selalu mengabaikan sekitar ketika fokus menari. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ruang latihan itu. Berjalan menuju salah satu sisi ruangan, lalu duduk bersila dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding dan pandangannya terarah pada sosok yang terus menari meski telah mengetahui keberadaan Jihoon. Pandangan mereka beberapa kali bertemu lewat bayangan di cermin lebar yang memenuhi satu sisi ruang latihan.

Jihoon tak ingin menginterupsi Soonyoung yang tengah berlatih, jadi dia hanya memperhatikan Soonyoung dalam diam. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan dan langkah yang diambil Soonyoung. Lagu berakhir, musik pun berhenti. Tanpa berbalik, masih dengan napas terengah dan tatapan mengarah pada pantulan sosok mungil yang duduk di belakangnya pada cermin di hadapannya Soonyoung bertanya, "Bagaimana?" Jihoon hanya menjawab dengan acungan jempol tangan kanannya.

Musik kembali berbunyi dan Soonyoung kembali mengulangi tariannya. Hal itu terjadi hingga beberapa kali. Jihoon masih berusaha menikmati pemandangan yang memukau di hadapannya. Tapi rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya membuatnya mengantuk. Telapak tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepala karena rasanya dia sudah mau tersungkur saking mengantuknya. Mata kecilnya beberapa kali terpejam dan itu tak luput dari pandangan Soonyoung yang diam-diam melirik Jihoon. Fokus Soonyoung terpecah antara menari dan Jihoon yang mengantuk. Soonyoung berhenti menari dan mematikan musiknya meski dia belum selesai. Soonyoung melirik jam dinding yang ada di atas pintu, pukul 00.45. sudah lewat tengah malam rupanya. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, dia segera menghampiri Jihoon yang sudah ambruk, Jihoon tidur menyamping dengan berbantal tasnya.

"Jihoonie, ayo bangun. Kita pulang," kata Soonyoung yang berusaha membangunkan Jihoon.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Jihoon berdiri dengan bantuan Soonyoung. "Mau kugendong?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggeleng sebelum berkata, "Jangan terlalu baik pada orang lain. Aku tahu kamu lelah, jadi pikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Tapi lengannya sudah merangkul bahu Jihoon, berusaha membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Takut-takut kalau nanti Jihoon terjatuh karena masih mengantuk. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan dengan posisi sama menuju asrama mereka.

"Mendung," gumam Soonyoung. Dipakai berjalan beberapa menit, kantuk Jihoon sudah menghilang. Jadi dia mendengar jelas gumaman Soonyoung barusan. Kepala Jihoon menengadah, dan memang benar langit tampak tak berbintang. Sudah jelas itu tertutup mendung. Hingga setetes air menyentuh pipinya. "Dan sekarang hujan," kata Jihoon sambil menoleh pada Soonyoung.

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung menarik Jihoon ke sebuah halte tak jauh dari mereka. "Kenapa membawaku kemari? Kita tidak akan naik bus karena mereka hanya beroperasi sampai tengah malam," kata Jihoon.

"Lepas jaketmu!" kata Soonyoung dengan nada memerintah.

"Tidak mau, sekarang dingin sekali," tolak Jihoon.

"Cepatlah! Sebelum hujan deras."

Jihoon ingin menolak lagi, tapi melihat Soonyoung yang juga melepas jaketnya, entah mengapa Jihoon mengikutinya.

"Ini, kita bertukar," kata Soonyoung sambil menyerahkan jaketnya. Meski tak paham Jihoon tetap menerima jaket Soonyoung dan memberikan jaketnya pada Soonyoung. "Pakai dengan benar," kata Soonyoung sambil memakaikan tudung jaket yang dipakai Jihoon di atas kepala Jihoon. Lalu Soonyoung memakai jaket milik Jihoon yang pas di tubuhnya. Jihoon memang punya kebiasaan memakai pakaian yang kebesaran.

"Kamu meminta bertukar jaket karena ini?" tanya Jihoon dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

Soonyoung membalas dengan senyuman sebelum menarik Jihoon untuk berlari menerobos rintik hujan.

Ngomong-ngomong, jaket milik Jihoon yang sekarang dipakai Soonyoung tak memiliki tudung kepala.

 **END**

* * *

Masih terbayang sama 어? 비가오네?-nya SoonHoon dan juga outfit SEVENTEEN waktu perform di GDA. Suka aja liatnya. Dan BOOM! Jadilah ini.

Btw, ternyata Jihoon tidak seganas(?) yang biasa ada di ff. Hehe 😄

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

210117


End file.
